Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the present invention relates to an organic light emitting display apparatus, and more particularly, to a slimmer organic light emitting display apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In general, an organic light emitting display apparatus includes an organic light emitting device disposed on a display unit, and the organic light emitting device includes a pixel electrode that faces an opposite electrode and an emission layer disposed between the pixel electrode and the opposite electrode. Such an organic light emitting device is vulnerable to external moisture or oxygen, and thus, the organic light emitting device is encapsulated so that external impurities may not infiltrate therein.
To encapsulate an organic light emitting device, an encapsulation substrate having a predetermined thickness or greater has been contemporarily used. Because the encapsulation substrate is thick, however, a total thickness of the organic light emitting display apparatus disadvantageously increases.
Accordingly, to make a slimmer organic light emitting display apparatus, a method of encapsulating the organic light emitting device by using a film instead of using an encapsulation substrate, has been suggested. When the organic light emitting device is encapsulated by a film, the organic light emitting device and the organic light emitting display apparatus become thinner.
An integrated circuit device may be disposed on a substrate of an organic light emitting display apparatus as a chip-on-class type. Therefore, if a thickness of the integrated circuit device is greater than a thickness of the organic light emitting device and the film, the integrated circuit device may contact a structure disposed on the film. Since the integrated circuit device is weak against external shock, the integrated circuit device may break when contacting the structure disposed on the film.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.